The Kidnap
by Takani
Summary: a convict murderer escapes jail and takes a woman captive to lend him a ride. While searched by every police station in the country, and suspected her of helping him they form bonds of love that will help them survive. (KK all the way)


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does NOT belong to me, as well as Ironic or maybe something else that I'd mention. This story is just part of the author's delusional mind.  
  
AN: This is a rewrite from my fic The Kidnap at nosebleed. The whole thing is different. I was reading all chapter's I've done, and couldn't stomach any of them. They were just so pathetic, and it was obvious it was my first attempt at writing, 'cuz it was. I never wrote before that. I found that the story had a very complicated plot for my short lifetime, and knowledge, starting by, I've never been anywhere but Colombia, and it's difficult to me to think of a place it should take place. Also, It really got hard on how was I to do the many things I had planned to since for example Kaoru was a famous model, how was I to make people ignore her? It just got boring, I don't know. I just think it should be rewritten so here we go again. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
The Kidnap Chapter One  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, a woman of twenty never had the opportunity to finish school. She had long black raven hair, a perfect slim body, nice full breasts, long legs, blue eyes and skin creamy white. She was what you would call all cream and ebony. She was never a millionaire, her father owned a bakery and her mother had died a few years after her birth. Her dad said her mom was never a healthy woman, she was always sick, and she was sixteen when she last had the chance to live with her father.  
  
She was in her room doing her homework, and studying hard for the next day's exam when the phone rang. She answered not yet knowing that soon she'll receive the worst news of her life. The police officer asked if she was her, and at her positive replay he coldly said "Your father has been killed in an accident. May you please come to the station to check his body and take him to a funeral." She had been shocked to death. One moment her father had been here, and the next he was gone, and he was gone forever. It just didn't fit in her mind that she'll never see him again.  
  
She never replied. She just hung up, and stood there staring blankly at the picture in the wall of her as a baby with her mom and her father. She was alone. Alone in this world. No family. No one to take care of her, and she barely had friends at school. Every one in class would bother Kaoru, the bakery girl, but she never felt ashamed of that. The guys always thought she was ugly, but her father constantly said she was as beautiful as her mother. And the girls never wanted anything to do with a geek. Even though she wore no glasses and funny outfits, she was still considered one. She always did her homework, was always on time for class, and always got straight A's on all her exams. No one cared for her at school, she might've died, but no one would have missed her, only her father, but her father was now dead. What a consolation, now she really felt lonely.  
  
She fell limply to the floor in a sitting position and suddenly, tears started to stream down her pale cheeks. She was dumbfounded, shocked, and numb. She couldn't feel the teardrops fall on her legs, couldn't think of anything only her fate. What would be of her now?  
  
She dried the tears that she noticed wetted her face and sat there on the floor for a while thinking on absolutely nothing. Then she stood up, almost unable to walk, grabbing things around her to be able to, and put on her shoes. She walked down the stairs, to were the bakery now was, empty, without a soul, only bread, and more bread. She turned off the ovens, aware that those being baked were ready already. She shut the door and went out, directing herself to the police station in search of her father's body.  
  
Over there, a young man asked her name, and the reason of what she was doing in such a place. She just said, "My father is dead." The man recognized who she was, and led her through a maze of halls and doors finally to a room, where a body covered in white cloth laid on a metal bed. Somehow, she managed to arrange a funeral for her father for the next day, and bought a nice coffin for him. Things happened, but she just couldn't be part of her surroundings. She felt as part of some other place or dimension. She couldn't acknowledge that she was alone. It couldn't be true!  
  
That night, she walked back to her house, feeling like a different person. Feeling that she was lost, that she was gone. She didn't feel like living, didn't feel like if at the moment she was living. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't understand anything, she just walked and walked, never looking back, never aware of anything but the sidewalk she was walking to get to her house. She made turns unconsciously, unaware of where she was going, but at the same time very much aware. What the hell was going on? Confusion.  
  
She got to her house, and for a while stood there in the doorway, imagining her father inside baking bread, waiting for her to come back. And at the moment she would open the door, her father would stop whatever he was doing and come to her, hug her tight, and ask, "How was your day?" But now, as she went in, her house was dark, no lights were on. There was no one inside. She went pass the bakery, into a room which was the living room, the place she and her father spent nights talking. He would tell her about those days when her mother was alive, those old days people used to live like. But now, she sat there alone. There was only the memory of those nights when she had been here in her fathers arms, talking incessantly until late hours.  
  
Now she realized it all. He father was dead. The realization came with a wave of tears and heartbreak. She sat on the couch in the living room, with her knees to her chest, her arms around her legs, and her head sheathed in between them. Her pants wet of salty tears, her hair disheveled as the scent of jasmine mingled with the faint odor of beaked bread and whiskey, engulfed her. "Daddy."  
  
Now she was a woman of twenty. Four years ago she had been living in the house were she was born. Now she just owned a small flat, with just a room and a bathroom, and a small living room with a kitchen. She worked full hours at a restaurant, ever since, and earned enough to pay all she needed and give herself some treats every now and then.  
  
She had been awarded the waitress of the months just a week ago, and men always fought for her attention. The Akabeko was a famous restaurant. Celebrities came here to lunch, and sometimes enjoy a coffee or a brandy. She herself had been the waitress of actors such as Brad Pitt and his wife, Jennifer who come here frequently and always ask for the service of Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was known among famous people for her delicate intricacies in her job, and Tae, the restaurant owner, and she had developed a long lasting relationship with the years. She was the one to open her doors to a young woman who needed a job as much as she needed love, and both of them had made of the restaurant the best place for people. Kaoru's best friend, a waitress in the same restaurant called Misao, had come to Kaoru for help to lure a man, and ever since, they had become friends. In fact, they made plans tonight to go to the movies in a double date, Misao with her now boy friend, and Kaoru with a friend of him, Misao says he is called Amakusa.  
  
Right now, she walked back to her apartment, after an exhausting day. She could have sworn that today was the only day in four years she had felt so spent. But what happened next would have killed somebody in the instant.  
  
A man grabbed her from behind, pinned her against a wall, in a street where few people passed. He had a hand over her mouth preventing her from screaming, and she could have sworn she would be raped.  
  
She looked pleadingly into his amber gaze, as he moved her into an alley with not a soul in it, just the faint squeaks of rats. His hand grabbed her arm roughly, hurting her, and as he forced her to move, it only hurt her more. Then he said, "Do you know how to drive?" She nodded, for he wouldn't take his hand off her mouth. "Alright, do you have your papers for driving with you?" She nodded again. Even though she didn't own a car, she was sometimes sent to take food to peoples houses and that required her driving papers in hand. "Very well." And he opened the door of a truck and pushed her inside. Then he closed the door, and went to the other side. Kaoru tried to escape, but he grabbed her arm just in time, and with a revolver pointed to her back. She sat there with her legs on their way out of the truck, frozen in her place, "I don't wish to harm you, but you must help me. You just do what I say, and we'll all be alright. Okay." She nodded, unable to talk. "You make the slightest move to escape me, and I shoot you" he said very coldly and again she nodded. "Very well, just get to the highway for now. I'll tell you where you have to turn, and how to get me where I want to."  
  
"Why couldn't you drive yourself there?" She asked, finally able to say something.  
  
"The police is looking for me, If I'm stopped, they'll find me. Now just turn on the engine and do as I say if you don't want me to shoot you." He said, pointing the gun back to her.  
  
After sometimes on the road, there came a biping sound from Kaoru's purse. He looked at it and said, "Let it ring."  
  
"I can't. I made plans with a friend to go on a double date, let me tell her I wouldn't be able to go." He was quiet for a while. The phone stopped ringing, and after a while started again. "Thirty seconds starting now."  
  
She grabbed the cell phone, and answered, "Misao?"  
  
"Yeah, where the hell are you? We are waiting for you."  
  
"Misao I can't. Some guy."  
  
"Give me that fucking thing!" He said. Misao heard it all, and knew immediately that something was wrong with Kaoru. "Next time, I swear you'll die. Now keep your eyes on the road."  
  
Through all the way he said not another word. They just drove and drove through the highway until morning rise. He made her stop near a gas station to refill, and took her inside the little bar this things usually have. There, he ordered a whiskey and made her eat a nice omelets. He then told her to pay it, because he had no money, which made her angry. But she was under custody of a gun, and she could just give him an angry look to which he didn't pay the minimum of attention, and paid for their meal.  
  
They went outside, and paid the other guy for the care of the truck, that was neither hers nor his, and went back to the road. He had bought a comic book, and a magazine for her, and was now reading his while she looked unwaveringly to the road.  
  
For a moment she turned to look at him, and then focused her attention to the cover of the comic book. There was a woman lying on a bed with a man on top of her, in a very compromising position. The title read, "Shinji Yamaguchi Rurouni Kenshin Books For Adults."  
  
He looked at her then, as she finished reading the title and said, "You wish to read it?"  
  
She looked at him with a disgusted face that made him laugh and said, "NO!"  
  
Recovering from his laughter he said, "Then don't look at it."  
  
"Why would you be reading something like this now?"  
  
"Because I want to. Oh shit!" he said when he started to hear sirens behind them. "Slow down will you, and keep your eyes on the road."  
  
She did so, and were pulled aside by a police officer in a motorcycle. Her capturer, who she still didn't know his name, just covered his face with the adult book. The police officer stared at Kaoru for a while, and then at the red haired guy besides her. Not recognizing him at all, for he hadn't heard of him yet.  
  
"May I see your papers." He said. She handed them to him, and then looking in the truck's drawer for the car's papers, thankfully finding them and giving them to him. The police officer, skimmed through them, and said, "You were passed your speed limit, ma'am. I will suggest you to slow down. You may go." He went back to his motorcycle and Kaoru started the engine again. Neither of the passengers of the truck said a word yet, but as they sped away, the police officer was receiving a message.  
  
"Richard, If you see a man with red long hair and a cross scar on his left cheek please stop him. We suspect he took a red ford truck, and might be traveling with a young woman, that has been kidnapped." By the moment those words were out, he didn't say anything, just went on his motorcycle full speed, and after the truck he just stopped.  
  
Only not to find it, for Kaoru had made a stop in a motel, and the car was in between three red Ford trucks. They decided to spend the day there, and as she showered, with him waiting outside laying on the queen seized bed reading his adult book, she thought, what the hell will happen to me now? I'm helping a convict escape!  
  
She opened the door of the bathroom and stepped outside with a towel covering her slim body. He looked at her for a moment gaping, even though his countenance said indifference with every spot in his face.  
  
She ignored him, and went to the night table were she had laid her purse, and took it into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He stared at the door for a while, amazed at the beauty of the woman he held prisoner for a while, and then returned his attention to the "comic book".  
  
She came out after a while, with her green waitress dress, and the white apron on her arm. "Do you have a place where I can put this?" She said showing him the apron. "My purse is too small."  
  
"No." he said simply not lifting his eyes from the book.  
  
She stared at him, and sighed. Then she put on the robe tying it on the back. "How long have we to stay here."  
  
"We're leaving when I say so."  
  
She knew that with him would be impossible to maintain a conversation, and she laid on the bed beside him, her back to him, and closed her eyes trying to nap. He looked at her, starting to wish she would have been some ugly. If he wanted to keep his sanity, he will have to get moving now. "Let's go."  
  
"Damn, let me sleep!"  
  
"I drive, while you sleep, but let's go."  
  
"Why couldn't you drive on your own. I promise I wont say anything, just let me go."  
  
"They'll ask you, and they make you tell them. You're coming with me."  
  
She stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked to the door. He calmly stood up, taking all the time of the world, fixing his ponytail, and then joined her in front of the door he opened, letting her go ahead of him, and then supervising that she get into the car, after logging out.  
  
He drove for some seven hours nonstop, until she woke up. He stopped then, right where he was. "Let's change places."  
  
"Wait a second. I need to use a bathroom. Are we someplace near?"  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Alright. Get out, go behind a tree and do your thing. Be sure to sing something, so I'll know you're near."  
  
"Your coming with me?"  
  
"You think I'm going to let you go alone?"  
  
"Do what you want." She said, and opened the door to get out. He waited while hearing her sing Ironic, and trying not to ask for headphones for she sang terribly, and just as she approached, he heard a police motorcycle coming, and he pinned her on the ground, and crushed his lips with her, kissing her. She laid there terrified, thinking he was finally going to rape her.  
  
"Put your arms around me," He whispered against her lips, and as she started to complain, he kissed her shutting her up, and letting her see, a police man, and she understood he was doing it to protect himself.  
  
The policeman saw a male body laying in between female legs, and knew immediately that the couple where up to some "business." He chuckled and went away.  
  
"Sorry." He said, standing up, and offering a hand to help he up. She took it angrily, and was about to warn him never to do something like that, when he said, "I don't plan to hurt you. I just need you to help me. I kissed you to shut you up, that's it." But he had to admit that the moment his lips touched hers he felt he wouldn't be able to pull away. There was something in her that attracted him like a magnet.  
  
"Let's just say this didn't happen. For the next time, think on something else, I thought you were going to rape me. I was terrified."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said again, and took her hand and led her back to the truck. She concentrated on only one thing. He held her hand, and after several attempts at not to fall, he understood she felt uncomfortable with the contact, even though to him it came as a natural act, he had never done before. "Sorry," and he let go of her hand.  
  
This time, she got in the car without having him make her get in. She turned on the engine and started to make her way through the highway, trying to take off her mind his kiss, and the soft way he had told her to put her arms around him.  
  
He was staring at the road just as affected by the kiss, as she was.  
  
AN: Ms. Erika. This is the first chapter of a story that I just had to rewrite. This note to you is obviously omitted at nosebleed where I posted this story for people who like reading Rurouni Kenshin books. In any case, I just couldn't focus on writing something else, and since I have to give you a story in a short amount of time, well, I thought I should give you one of my stories so you can tell me what you thought about it. Just so you know this story has 3,196 words, without counting this message. 


End file.
